This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU) is a Masters degree granting Hispanic Serving Institution, located in Portales, NM. INBRE-ENMU currently supports four pilot research investigators: Dr. Manuel Varela, Dr. Zhiming Liu, Dr. Newton Hilliard, and Dr. Nick Wright. At ENMU, biomedical research would not have been possible without the funding from INBRE. INBRE has brought investigator aboratories up-to-date with equipment and supplies. Each laboratory has become a center of intellectual activities within their respective departments.